monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Cancer
Encyclopedia Entry: Cancers are crab monsters that live near water such as oceans, rivers, etc. They have the upper body of a woman, a lower body covered in a hard shell, and one of their five pairs of crab legs have become giant pincers. Boasting freakish strength, these pincers can even twist and tear off the iron armor of their prey but are also proficient enough at delicate, dexterous movements that it is no issue to remove the clothing of their prey without ever tearing it. When they find a human man that strikes their fancy they will, seeking sex, use their claws to seize him, and draw him near the bosom where the alluring upper body waits. Bubbles containing demonic energy will be released from the “mouth” of their lower shell, enveloping the body of the man seized. They have the peculiar habit of using these bubbles with the intention of washing a man's body by using the brush-like parts of their shell, the soft palms of the upper body's hands, and sometimes even by covering the entire humanoid part of their body in bubbles and intimately rubbing against the male's body. This behavior is done to rub their own demonic energy into a man's body. Aside from that they also hate it when scents or tastes other than the man's get mixed in during sex, so it's said that they do it to cleanly remove excessive filth, odors, other demonic energy, etc, from the man's body. For that reason, they're especially careful about the penis so that "it'll have the pure taste of the man", and in some cases, they're so diligent and thorough that they cause men to ejaculate repeatedly in the middle of washing. Once done washing, they finally stuff their cheeks full of their favorite thing and hold it in their mouth. These actions that could also be taken as a service to the man, will even wash away the man's will to resist, and then they'll end up having sex just like that with each other's bodies bubbled up. Also, although their bubbles cleanly wash away almost all filth and odor, and even other demonic energy that's stuck to them, they have no effect whatsoever on the husband's own scent and spirit energy. By washing themselves with these bubbles and maintaining a clean body, they seek to ensure that the only thing that covers their body is what belongs to their beloved husband. Many individuals among them are pretty poor at expressing emotions, so instead, emotion appears strongly in their lower body's actions such as when they threaten enemies by making clattering noise with their pincers, or when they express joy or arousal by moving their five pairs of legs restlessly, etc. When they express the most desire and fondness of all, by moving using their whole body, it appears as if they're dancing, and is called a "courtship dance". The Cancer’s pincers make a brisk rhythm, bubbles of demonic energy float around, and in the midst of the bubbles they dance, shaking their body intensely and alluringly. Men find the spectacle irresistible, and those charmed by this dance will end up getting showered in the demonic energy of bursting bubbles during the dance, and their heart will be completely stolen by the unusual dancer. Kenkou's Notes EN= The update this time is the crab monster girl, “cancer”. In the illustration, their upper body is totally unguarded, but the front part of the shell is the opening and closing type w While the pincers do boast incredible strength, their greatest weapon is the bubbles released from the opening and closing type shell. Somehow they have an extreme fondness for cleanliness (in a sexual meaning) or something....... And so, please check the erotic monster girl profile for details!Cancer |-|JP= ... Trivia *"Cancer" is Latin for Crab. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Cancer.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Cancer Enc.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= MGE vol 2 B&W.png|Liner art for MGE vol 2 |-|Fan Artwork= Cancer1.jpg Cancer2..jpg 32d23e3b6f16364fbb8db6542ef8b0ce.png tumblr_o2c3eoMUUe1rkn25go2_500.png|Art by barbarink http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ 8145cc3b38b3b1262e4824e49f2fef29.png|http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2479633 52714027_p0.png|http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52714027 41525500_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=41525500 CqDOyu8UAAEIF8P.jpg|Sea Party by https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/765839332712206336 onitengu CqeAYEHUsAERrkU.jpg 535b470e3bd422d133605345770adedb.jpeg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3366688 rocknroll soviet_tank_crew_crab_girl_by_jay87k-d8b5kqn.png|By http://jay87k.deviantart.com/art/Soviet-Tank-Crew-Crab-Girl-502465343 jay87k Cv2vmnaVYAA8-O0.jpg|By https://twitter.com/EightKind/status/791985961282310144 EightKind 1487806890690.jpg|Some Dark Souls III Cancer http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ C5rlh1eUsAEoWGh.jpg|By https://twitter.com/hotogirisu/status/836234117524025344 1550540081219.png 1524200343.punishedkom_cancer.png.jpg|by PunishedKom esgslg4oaelv.jpg cancer_s_mating_dance__mge_27__by_uradori_ddnd6l2.jpg|by Uradori References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Cancer Family Category:Crustacean Type Category:Oceans Category:Devoted Category:Gentle Category:Poor at expressing emotions